Yo Ho and a Bottle of Rum
by OrangeSodaSpill
Summary: No rum for Jess, no gold for Jess, no adventure for Jess...or is there? The story of an underage pirate! PG to be safe!
1. Chapter One

I sat on the edge of the dock, sticking my feet in the cool water. I stared into its deep depths and watched the sunlight reflect into the eyes of the sailors, captains, and fisherman. It was an amusing site to see them rubbing their eyes in agony.  
  
"Hey you! Girl!" I heard the Dock master call. I had been found, time for me to go. "No loitering on the dock!" I stood up, straight and tall.  
  
"Of course sir," I said, "Please excuse me." Then walked off. The crowds bustled around me, I saw the blacksmith, Will Turner, watching the Governor's carriage driving away. What a helpless boy. Not that I was older than him...he was just helpless.  
  
I knew my dad had stolen some boat or another, so he could come back to Port Royal today. He always came when he said he would, even if it meant stealing. He was a pirate, how could he not? Chances were, though, I wouldn't see him until much later tonight.  
  
Since Will Turner wasn't at the blacksmith shop, I thought I would go and hang around there for a little while. Old Brown was sure to be asleep or drunk, or both. It was easy to hide there, because no one ever looked up. I turned towards the shop and headed on my way. As I had guessed, Brown was asleep, with a bottle in his hand.  
  
I climbed up to the lofts and made a bed out of a couple of haystacks. I hadn't slept at all last night, as I was doing a little nighttime pocketing. Dad never brought anything worth selling back, so I had to my best on my own. He brought some stuff that was valuable to me, a scrap of cloth, ribbon, or a new hat. But nothing anyone would ever buy.  
  
I fell into a peaceful sleep on my haystacks...until that blasted donkey started hee-hawing. I jumped up and nearly fell out of the loft. There was Will, getting it to shut up. Something seemed a little wrong though, like there was someone else in the shop. And there was a familiar hat laying on the anvil.  
  
He was back. 


	2. Chapter Two

Will went to reach for the hat, but got his hand smacked by a familiar sword. The sword immediately went to Will's throat. 'Oh,' I thought, 'Don't kill him dad! He's so cute!' "You're the one they're looking for," Will started, when it came to being Jack Sparrow (or any Sparrow in fact), you're always being looked for. "The pirate!" You could have just killed me then, he acted like he had never met a pirate before (he didn't know it, but he had)!  
  
"Well then," dad started, "You want to kill me don't you?"  
  
"You threatened Miss Swann." I rolled my eyes, how pathetically helpless this guy was. Will unsheathed his sword and pointed it at my father. Now I was worrying about the health of my dad, I had watched Will practicing day and night.  
  
They both started at it. Will was showing of some fancy moves, my dad just doing what he had to and nothing more. They fought, and fought, and fought, and fought. Once they got in a conversation about swords and eunuchs, but I didn't get the highlights from where I was sitting.  
  
Finally, my dad pulled a little gunpowder in the face thing, and pointed his gun directly at Will, who was unfortunately standing right in front of the exit.  
  
"Move!" he cried.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please move?"  
  
"No! I cannot just step aside and let you get away."  
  
He started the thing up, "This shot was not meant for you." I knew perfectly well whom it was for.  
  
I saw Mr. Brown creeping up behind dad with his bottle in hand. I wanted to yell to him, to warn him. But it was too late. Brown hit him with a good blow on the back of the head. His body fell, and at that moment the git Norrington walked in with his men.  
  
"Good work Mr. Brown, you have assisted with the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Fugitive? Dad must have gotten into some big trouble this time.  
  
"Just doing my civic duties, sir." I wanted to jump from the loft and attack them all, but then they would take me too. I would find another way to save my dad.  
  
"Take him away." They did just that...they dragged him out, while Will just stood there and watched. 


End file.
